


The Angel Under The Window

by darkpanda22



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Student Gavin, Developing Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Michael, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpanda22/pseuds/darkpanda22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Mavin college fluff based off a Tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel Under The Window

~-~

 

**Person A is at college, has some free time, finds a quiet spot to curl up and take a nap. When they wake, they find Person B, an art student, drawing them (without asking permission first). You choose where it goes from there.**

~-~

 

 

Michael yawned quietly in his desk. He was incredibly tired and really didn’t want to be in history class right now but he did his best to stay awake. Michael cursed his roommate as he glared at the clock, upset that it wasn’t going fast enough. Ray had stayed up **_all_** night screaming at Halo because he didn’t have anywhere to go until late in the evening today. That left Michael to suffer all night, only getting two hours of sleep. Though, he had just a few more minutes then he could go to his normal spot in the library to take a nap. Slowly, Michael’s eyes started to drift close but the bell made him jump slightly before he was grabbing his things and shuffling out the door. He didn’t walk fast, not having the energy too, but he made it to his couch right under the window. He grinned sleepily and all but fell onto the couch, curling up and drifting off in seconds.

 

 

~-~

 

 

Gavin frowned as he shuffled around the school. He was extremely bored and didn’t have anything to do until drawing class at 2 in the evening. It was now 10 in the morning and he was too awake to go back to sleep so he sighed and turned toward the library. Maybe he could find someone to draw? Or read a book for once? He didn’t know but he’d figure it out when he got there. So when he walked into the library and found a beautiful man asleep on the couch under the window, he couldn’t _not_ draw him. He had a perfectly peaceful face, full of freckles and his curly reddish-brown hair fell onto his forehead perfectly in the natural light from the window. Gavin could’ve swooned and how perfect the man looked but instead he found a seat at a table extremely close by and started to sketch the angel under the window.

 

 

~-~

 

 

Michael didn’t know what time it was when he woke, but slowly he blinked his eyes opened and pulled his arm up to look at his watch. 12:00 stared back at him and he stuffed his face back into the cushion of the couch before he noticed he was being watched. Lifting his head up a bit he spotted a cute looking guy with a sketchbook, concentrating so hard that Michael could see the tip of his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he worked. He glanced up at him and froze when he saw Michael was awake. Michael raised a brow in confusion before it dawned on him. This guy was drawing him. Michael smiled and stood, walking over to the now terrified and anxious boy. The boy seemed to blush darker the closer Michael got and Michael’s smirk got bigger the darker his face turned.

 

 

“Hello. The name’s Michael. Michael Jones. And you would be?”

 

 

The guy kind of squeaked out his name as he stuffed his sketchbook into his chest.

 

 

“G-gavin. Gavin Free..”

 

 

Michael smirked wider.

 

 

“Gavin, hmm? Well I don’t remember giving you permission to draw me…did I?”

 

 

Gavin frowned and looked away, blush still heavily present on his face.

 

 

“N-no..I’m sorry- I just- I-“

 

 

Michael cut him off with a grin.

 

 

“Calm down, Gavin. I’ll let you off the hook this one time…On two conditions.”

 

 

Gavin gulped and nodded. 

 

 

“First, I want to see it.”

 

 

Gavin hesitantly handed over his sketchbook and Michael stared in awe at the detailed picture of his face, so peaceful that it almost made him want to go back to sleep. His smile turned soft and he turned 

 

 

“Gavin, this is amazing..”

 

 

“O-oh! Thank you, Michael!”

 

 

Michael smiled and looked back at Gavin.

 

 

“Second condition. Can I take you out sometime?”

 

 

Gavin’s mouth dropped and he looked absolutely flabbergasted making Michael giggle quietly.

 

 

“You’re really cute, Gavin and this is really good. I want to get know you.”

 

 

Gavin finally shook the shock off and grinned back at Michael.

 

 

“I would love to get to know you too, Michael.”

 

 

Michael returned the grin.

 

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

 

Gavin laughed quietly.

 

 

“Of course you donut.”

 

 

~-~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to let me know what you think! Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
